Love Never Expected
by Jason Fuze
Summary: What if there aren't any spix macaws in Amazon? The existence of the blue macaws are on the edge of disappearing, and Tiago has to make a decision weather he should choose Bia or Carla, or the worst case scenario, none.
1. The Past and Now

**Hey there, welcome to my first fanfic. This story will mainly about the choices that Tiago has to make. The three children of Blu and Jewel have matured over the course of the last 15 years. Blu and Jewel never went to the amazon and there are no spix macaws in amazon, so their species is still at the edge of extinction. But how will Tiago make the hard choice of choosing a mate that he wants between Bia and Carla?**

 **Chapter 1: The Past and Now**

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago_

"It's so boring sitting on these eggs." Jewel said to herself as she looked outside the window, thinking about the fresh air and the sweet taste of fresh fruits plucked from trees, not dry seeds and tap water.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Blu heard Jewel and said to her, he had all the free time but Jewel has to sit in the nest warming the eggs.

"Yes, and you don't have to anything to do." Jewel whined.

"Do you want me to warm them?" Blu asked and came closer to her. She suddenly stopped him and herself.

"Wait, I think I feel something." Jewel said and stayed motionless, feeling the very small movement under her belly. After a few seconds, the vibration came again, but this time was stronger.

"Oh my gosh Blu! I think they are hatching!" Jewel exclaimed and got off the eggs, carefully watching the small crack appear on one of the egg.

"Wow, I'm going to be daddy!" Blu said both in happiness and fear, he's happy that he can have more close ones to love, but scared that he might guide the in the wrong path and end up losing everything.

"Come on you can do it." Jewel glued her eyes on the egg like a small kid staring into the toy shop through the window.

As time went on, the crack became bigger and bigger until a part finally fell off, a pink blob popped out and moved around, curious of its surrounding. It kept pushing the egg shell until some more parts fell off. After a while, the small, young chick came out, moving very slowly in the soft nest, wanting to feel her parent's warmth.

"She's so cute!" Jewel squealed like a little girl as she carefully picked up the small chick up with her wings," Hi there, I'm your mommy." Jewel said and brushed the tip of feathers on the chick's pink, soft head.

"Jewel look, they are all hatching now." Blu said and turned his attention back to the eggs.

Jewel put down the first chick carefully on the side of the nest and kept watching the beautiful and once in a lifetime scene. After a few minutes, the two hatchlings successfully came out of the egg with no difficulty.

"They are all so beautiful." Jewel said as a small drop of tear formed in her eyes. She then looked at Blu who was also looking at her. They shared a quick and passionate kiss to celebrate their success.

"We did it Jewel." Blu said breaking the kiss unwillingly," We should name them now."

"Yeah." Jewel agreed and wiped the tear away from her eyes.

"This first chick, she should be named… umm… Carla, if it's a boy, then it should be Carlos."

"That's a great name Blu. The second one, I want to name her after one of my dead friend, Bia, as in Biatress."

"And this last one will be Tiago, it's the portuguese version of James, but we don't know their gender yet, so it's kinda hard to decide."

"Ah… This is such a good day, none of this could've happened without you Blu." Jewel said and hugged him as tight as she could, expressing her appreciation towards him.

"Yeah, everything got better after you came to life." Blu said and hugged her back.

* * *

 _Fifteen years later_

"Mom, are you ok?" Tiago asked Jewel as he waved his wing in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking something." Jewel snapped out of her thoughts and answered.

"What's it about, is it about us again?"

"Yeah, I could remember the very detail of the day that I was still sitting on you guys until Carla finally moved, and that's when I knew this day would come." Jewel said dreamily remembering the past.

"That's embarrassing to hear, no one wants to hear about their own birth." Tiago said in disgust just as usual.

"Hey, don't say that, life and birth are beautiful ok?" Bia said irritatedly to Tiago by the fact that he doesn't appreciate life.

"Bla bla bla, you read too much books, look what got in your head." Tiago argued back.

"Don't talk to your sister like that, but don't worry, you'll say the same thing when your own chicks hatch." Carla helped out Bia," Only if you'll ever find a mate first."

"Whatever, I can get any girl in the jungle I want because I'm handsome, but none of them are my type nor my species." Tiago said with his head proudly.

"Looks won't make you popular, it's the personality what makes you stand out." Carla added.

"Alright that's enough, we shouldn't be fighting with each other." Blu stopped them before they can get any deeper.

"Yep." Jewel agreed with Blu but remembered something important, she called Blu over and whispered something in his ears. Blu's face turned serious as the more words were transferred into his ears.

"Um Tiago, can you come here for a minute?" Blu said and stretched out his wing, signaling Tiago to come to him.

"Sure." Tiago shrugged and went over to his parents.

Blu and Jewel brought Tiago outside to a place where his sisters won't hear. After they landed in the deserted place, Blu checked his surrounding and made sure no one was listening to them.

"Tiago, this is very important." Blu said with a dead serious face and the expression that Jewel had almost never seen before.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about finding a girl you like?"

"Yeah… There are a lot of them in the jungle. I can find some if I want to."

"You don't have to find them." Blu took a deep breath before he said," Bia and Carla are your only choices."

"WHAT? Them? How can I be with them? That's incest." Tiago exclaimed in shock and raised his wings," Out of every bird in the jungle, I have to mate with Bia or Carla, no way."

"Tiago, they are you only options, you know our species won't survive if you don't pass down your genes. We are sorry it had to be like this, but this is the only way." Blu said with one of his wing on Tiago.

"Bia or Carla… But which one should I choose?" Tiago said panicking, thinking about all the negativity that can come out of either choices.

"That's up to you honey, you are old enough to make your own decisions now, in your heart." Jewel said pointing to her own chest with her wing.

"If you think all of this is too fast, take your time and look at your sister in a different way, more like a way of stranger. Try seeing them in a way like you never met them." Blu added.

"I.. I… I need time to think, just leave me alone for now." Tiago said staring in the blankly at the jungle floor.

"Ok Tiago. Let's go back to our hollow Jewel." Blu said and flew back with Jewel, leaving Tiago rethinking everything about his sisters, Bia and Carla. Will he ever look them the same way?

 **Well, how was the first chapter? If you enjoyed it, please leave a review thanks.**

 **By the way, I need some OC because they can help out my storyline, and I'm too lazy to create own OC.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed my first chapter, thanks for reading.**


	2. New Friends

**First off, wow! There are a lot of OC submissions! I just couldn't believe that my first chapter did that well!**

 **But of course I'm not going to put smash all those OC right into one chapter because that would be way too messy. Instead, I will use about one or two OC per chapter, so that the story won't be confusing and still keeping the originality of the story itself without being interrupted by the outside source.**

 **Please don't hate me for not choosing your OC first, I have something planned for everybody, but I want to put most of my effort on my story.**

 **Anyways, enough rambling about OC, let's get into the story shall we?**

As Tiago kept thinking about his sisters and how he will face them, his train of thoughts were broken from a loud cry he heard from the distant. He turned his head to the source of the noise. He squinched his eyes and saw a colorful figure struggling to get free from a bunch of vines entangled around its body like a snake on its prey. Tiago immediately knew that it was in trouble so he flew up to it. As the distance shortened, a male scarlet macaw was revealed to be stuck in the vines.

"Oh good, you saw me." The male scarlet macaw sighed in relief as he saw the spix macaw flew towards him, knowing that he will be able to get out of this trap soon.

"What's wrong?" Tiago asked him politely with a slight frown on his face, he hoped that the scarlet macaw wasn't hurt. Although Tiago was a very wild bird and all, he is just as caring as her mother and his sisters.

"I'm stuck in these vines, can you help me get out?" The scarlet macaw asked him as he tried to move his talon and his wings again, but all seems useless against the thick vines he's entangled in.

"Here, let me try." Tiago said and bit the vine, at first, the vine seemed to be unaffected by his beak, but after a few minutes of constant biting and nipping, the vine finally gave up and broke into two separate vines. He did this with a few others vines too until the scarlet macaw was finally free.

"Oh thank you so much." The male scarlet macaw said and panted on the jungle floor, tired of being upside down.

"You are welcome, what's your name by the way?" Tiago asked and spit a small part of the vine out his beak onto the ground beside him.

"My name is Alex, what's yours name young fella? Alex introduced himself and got up, then stretching himself followed by a big yawn like shouting. He had a white face and black eyes, talon and beak. He seemed to be just a normal scarlet macaw with red, yellow and blue on his wings.

"I'm Tiago and I'm not young, I'm fifteen years old." Tiago said with a hint of annoyance that Alex called him young since alex himself doesn't look so much older.

"What? I thought you were only like seven years old, someone like you should have a mate already." Alex was surprised that Tiago's age.

"No, but I'm planning to get one." Tiago said trying to hide his blush.

"Oh, who is it?" Alex asked with a teasing voice which made Tiago hide his face under his wings.

"You don't want to know." Tiago said not wanting to Alex know that he's going to date his own sisters.

"Ok, I respect that." Alex stopped asking more embarrassing questions to him, but then thought of something else when he saw the color and combination of Tiago's feather," Wait, are you a Hyacinth Macaw?"

"No, although I look like them, I am actually a Spix Macaw." Tiago said revealing his species.

"A what macaw?" Alex asked obviously confused by what he said.

"SPIX MACAW." Tiago repeated with precision in every syllable.

"Spix Macaw? How come I've never heard of that specie before?" Alex scratched his head.

"It's because I and my family are actually the last few Spix Macaws." Tiago said to Alex.

"Really? That must've been hard to have no friends with." Alex sucked in some air, expressing his shock.

"Yeah, we are pretty cast out." Tiago said sadly, but changed to his normal expression," But some still accept us."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, I gotta get back to my hollow, my mate is probably worrying about me right now." Alex said and turned around, but was stopped by Tiago who dragged him back.

"Wait, you have a mate?" Tiago asked Alex.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to be attractive to girls." Tiago asked Alex. Not a single moment that Tiago thought that he had to ask someone for advice on girls.

"Just be yourself, don't do bad things, and most important of all, respect her." Alex listed the basics of getting a girl to like him. Obviously there are other factors, but these that Alex listed were the ones that he mainly used to achieve his mate.

"Thanks for the help… Alex." Tiago said unsurely at his suggestions, all of these are old myth that he had heard over and over again from his parent which he never put attention to, but now they are going to be put to the test.

"You are welcome Tiago, see you later buddy." Alex said before flying off to the distant.

"Bye Alex." Tiago waved his wings at him and headed back to his hollow, where he will see his sisters again, but in an different way.

"What took you so long Tiago?" Jewel asked with a slight worry in her voice," I thought you were attacked by something, surely thinking doesn't take that long."

"I saw a macaw stuck in some vines so I helped him." Tiago said back to Jewel.

"Who was it?" Blu asked Tiago, curious about the macaw he met.

"His name is Alex, and he is a Scarlet Macaw." Tiago said trying to remember what he looked like and how he talked.

"Did he know our species?" Bia asked Tiago which made him shake his head in response.

"Nope, and he had never heard of us before." Tiago seemed to be a little sad that his species is endangered. Oh how he wished that there are more Spix Macaw out there, so he can have more alternatives to choose from.

"Wow he's really dumb." Carla exclaimed at the fact that the scarlet macaw that Tiago met didn't even know the famous exotic Spix Macaws that once thrived and dominated the jungle.

"I suspect that his age is between fifteen to twenty years old since the population of the Spix Macaw started to decline about seventeen years ago." Bia stated.

"Getting nerdy here again." Carla said with a slight annoyance that Bia knew so much more facts that she does.

"She's just smart Carla." Tiago said unlike his usual self where he was supposed to be mocking Bia too, and he didn't even know why he did that.

"Ok?" Carla raised one of eyebrows signaling a tone of suspicion, but quickly dropped it until Tiago spoke again.

"Just kidding you are nerdy." Tiago doesn't want too much attention so he switched to his normal self where he is most comfortable with.

"You guys are mean." Bia complained not really in a way of annoyed but more like playing, she knew that her brother and sister would mock her no matter what, and there's nothing more fun than teasing around with each other like little kids.

"Is anyone hungry?" Blu suddenly asked with his stomach growling, and looked at Tiago in a worried way.

"Me!" Bia and Carla yelled out at the same time. Even though they had different personalities, eating was inevitable and all of them liked a good refill of energy.

"Yeah sure." Tiago wasn't very hype about being able to eat till there's no tomorrow. He stood behind Bia and Carla and looked at them, thinking about how they will react when truth hit them like truck hitting a gas station.

As for Blu and Jewel, they knew exactly what Tiago was struggling with and what he's thinking. They knew very well that Bia and Carla will probably be in self-conflict when Tiago tells them the truth, and then Bia and Carla might have hard time accepting the fact that they have to fight each other for his brother, Tiago.

The family arrived at the land that thrilled with fresh fruits and nuts. Not even Blu or Jewel knew the reason behind their extinction in an area with all the essential items they need. Hollow, food and water source, free from many dangerous predators, all of these still made the population of the Spix Macaw to get down all the way to the ground, and have to look up to other macaws and hope of recovering their heavy loss.

The time was quickly spent as the three hungry teenagers munched in the fresh fruits of the jungle. Blu and Jewel sighed as they kept watching the success they made. If Blu wasn't brave enough to save Jewel from the first place, none of this would've happened, and Jewel was proud to have someone with the personality like Blu, and three beautiful and handsome chicks. Even though Tiago, Bia and Carla were already matured like an adult, they were still small and vulnerable babies in Blu and Jewel's eyes.

Tiago noticed something colorful moving in the corner of his eyes, he turned around and saw Alex was with another beautiful and charming Scarlet Macaw.

"Hey Alex!" Tiago waved his wings signaling him to fly over to his family.

"Oh hey Tiago!" Alex shouted out as he flew to Tiago's family, landing on the branch beside them, the female scarlet macaw followed Alex behind closely.

"Is this your family?" Alex asked Tiago while looking at the other four blue macaws.

"Yes, This is Blu and Jewel, my dad and my mom. These are my sisters, Bia and Carla." Tiago introduced his family to Alex but was also interested to know the scarlet macaw beside him," Who's this wonderful lady here?"

"This is my mate Lily, say hi to them." Alex smiled as he wrapped one of his wing around Lily.

"Hi guys." Lily said shyly to the blue macaws. She didn't look at them because she was pretty shy around other birds and never seen macaws that blue without yellow rings around them.

"So how's it going with you guys?" Alex asked the blue macaw family and plucked a mango off the tree.

"We are doing fine, not much happened lately." Blu tilted his head.

"Great, I suppose you have a lot of free time on your talons right?" Alex asked getting a little bit more excited.

"Yeah… I guess so." Jewel answered casually.

"Then you should be excited for a big party coming up this week!" Alex raised his wings with enthusiasm.

"What party? I thought carnival was over." Blu asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"There's a party going on in Kipo's club, and it's even bigger than carnival!" Alex said showing excitement in his eyes.

"When is it?" Blu asked Alex.

"It's around a week or so later." Lily answered to Blu's question.

"Wow, hear that Jewel? We can have free food." Blu said now having the same expression as Alex.

"All you care is about food, what has filled your bird brain Blu?" Jewel shook her head, disappointed that Blu only cared about free food that served in the party, not her.

"Sorry, it just gets to me sometimes, of course we can dance on the stage in you want." Blu chuckled at Jewel's response.

"Yeah, and maybe drink a little." Jewel said and thought about the fresh taste of alcohol. She forgot when was the last time that she had enjoyed or suffered the feeling of intoxicating.

"No Jewel, remember what happened last time when you drank? I had to carry you back to the hollow, and boy you were heavy." Blu remembered the incident back a few years ago, and it wasn't pleasant at all for him or Jewel.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Jewel said angrily at Blu's comment about her being "heavy".

"You drank a lot that's why." Blu protested.

"That's it mister, we are having a talk tonight." Jewel said with her wings crossed.

"Ok, that's too much informations." Alex said with mangos filled completely in his beak.

"So Alex, is everybody in Rio going to the party?" Tiago asked Alex and finished last piece of his meal.

"Pretty much." Alex swallowed his food and made a huge gulping sound.

"Wow, I can be the DJ." Carla said dreamily, thinking about how she would look like when every bird in Rio rocks back and forth to her songs.

"I support you Carla." Bia smiled at Carla's goal of being Rio's best DJ.

"Me too, as long as you don't pick weird, smoochy song." Tiago said to Carla, happy for her to have such a big dream.

"You'll never know." Carla said with a evil smile, hoping to gross Tiago out by choosing his worst song, romantic slow jazz.

As the scarlet macaw and spix macaw spent the rest of the sun light talking to each other, the sky became gray and heavy. Raindrops were felt by the birds as they disassembled and headed back to their hollow. Soon, the small pellets of water combine into a shower for the forest, splashing onto the branches and the leaves, making a loud but rather pleasent voice of the nature. The rain went on for the rest of the night as the invisible sun in the distance slowly died down, leaving trails of red and blue twilight along the horizon.

"So Blu." Jewel called him over," You called me fat?"

"No I didn't Jewel." Blu tried not to make her anymore angry.

"Lier." Jewel said and smacked Blu on the head slightly, and hugged him right after," You are my fluffy lier."

"Wasn't expecting that, but ok." Blu smiled at Jewel as he held her closer, feeling every smooth feathers on her back.

"I'm so happy that I have you Blu." Jewel whispered in his ear and cuddled with Blu.

"Me too, and the little children we have, they always make me feel accomplished." Blu sighed as he rested his head on top of Jewel's.

"We are not little!" Tiago heard what Blu and Jewel said about them and said back loudly still with his eyes closed.

"Yes you are honey." Jewel argued back without turning her head. Tiago knew that his parents always see them as little chicks so he ignored her and just cuddled up with her sisters.

"Let's get some rest Blu." Jewel said and closed her eyes, sighed one last time before entering the realm of dreamland.

"Night Jewel." Blu whispered quietly before following Jewel's lead.

 **How was it?**

 **Again, sorry if your OC didn't get picked first, I'm really trying to focus on the building of personality of each characters, so yeah…**

 **Place your review on the box below, it really helps out a lot.**

 **By the way, my bro ThePixelledPie's story is great, go check them out.**

 **Lily belongs to Skyler the elf owl**

 **Alex belongs to Alexriolover95**

 **From now on, I will choose one song that I like the best and put it on each chapter, for this chapter: Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out (Tomsize Remix)**

 **It's such a dope song man, you should try listening to it too. Heck, I made this chapter just from listening to this song.**


	3. Forest Incident

**Hello, it's Jason again, bringing you another chapter of 'Love never expected', last chapter I forgot to put the OC's thingy down, so I changed the author's note in last chapter if you haven't seen it.**

 **The reason I'm updating slow is because I want to make my contents as best as possible, so expect me updating around a few weeks.**

Tiago woke up his long slumbers after a good night sleep in their small nest, he wanted to cuddle more with his sisters but decided to get up and stretch his body. The sun was bright and hot, it shined upon Rio and the forest around their hollow, lights reflected on the ground and brown barks of the trees, creating exotic colors only wild animals can watch and enjoy.

Tiago carefully got out of his sister's nest and stretched his body, ready for another exciting day in the jungle. The sensation of stretching his body after the long sleep almost made him yelp out in relaxation, but he kept it down so he won't bother his family's peaceful dream.

He cracked his neck side to side and dived out of his hollow. Tiago inhaled and exhaled some fresh and warm air as he flies through the endless jungle, and the sound of water in the river splashing onto the nearby rock made him smile, happy that he lives in such a perfect paradise.

The fresh color and taste of fruits attracted many animals to snatch for good energies with no exception of macaws. They thrived the jungle as they often flew in a flock big enough to create shadows when flew in close proximity. Tiago flew onto a branch casually after seeing other macaws flying off to the distance. There were a large variety and quantities of fruits and nuts to choose from, so he took his time and examined through all the available options.

"Hmm… This should suffice." Tiago thought to himself as he picked up some mangoes and peppers and headed back to his home. The sun rose by a little bit so he hurried up, fearing that his family might start to worry about him, but he just dropped the thought after seeing his family still snoring in their own nest. He placed the food down cautiously and prepared his throat.

"Gahhhh!" Tiago yelled out his infamous annoying squawk which made everybody jump up. He held his stomach and laughed at their reaction.

"Tiago! What's wrong with you?" Jewel said rubbing her head after bumping into Blu's beak.

"What the heck Tiago?" Blu said in an annoyed voice.

"Hahaha, look at you guys." Tiago said still laughing on the ground, Carla came to him and slapped him on the cheek.

"That's what you get for waking us up like that." Carla said ready for another strike.

"Ow, sorry." Tiago apologized still having a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Tiago, did you bring us breakfast?" Blu asked him after seeing some fruits scattered on the ground unattended.

"Yes I did." Tiago said proudly.

"Thanks Tiago." Jewel thanked him before slapping him just like Carla," And that's for yelling at us like that."

"Ow, I said sorry mom."

"No, chicks needs to learn their lessons."

"I'm not a chick anymore mom."

"Yes you are Tiago." Jewel kept making her point which made Tiago shut up, he knew there wasn't any good by arguing with his mother so he stopped and joined in the breakfast.

"I have to say, Tiago picks the best fruits." Blu said with a mouthful of foods.

"Yeah, this pepper tastes awesome." Carla said before smiling evilly," If only I could get some of these in Tiago's eyes."

"Oh no you don't." Tiago said in fear before stepping back after seeing Carla approach him with a slice of pepper in her talon.

"Carla, stop it." Jewel said to her.

"Aww, You were lucky this time." Carla said to Tiago and put the pepper in her mouth.

"Why am I the one that always get targeted?" Tiago asked.

"Because you always prank us." Bia answered without looking at him.

"Eh, make sense." Tiago said and tilted his head.

The family finished their breakfast after half an hours. They decided to go to the club and check out new stuffs going on in the club. They arrived at the entrance shortly afterwards. It wasn't what they expected to see, the main doorway was partially exposed, and the inside seems empty, only a few birds walked around seeming to be working. There wasn't any music being played as they walked in, curious about the event.

"Hey guys." A voice came from behind the spix family which made them jump and look back.

"Oh hey Nico, you got us scared there." Jewel said and looked around the building as seeing it the first time.

"Wondering what's happening in the club?" Nico asked them, excited to bring them the news.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"There's a huge party going on here soon, and we are currently under construction." Nico explained and showed them a piece of blue paper.

"Yeah, we know that, but what is this?" Carla asked and took the paper from Nico and examined it closely, clueless of the paper she's holding.

"It's a blueprint Carla." Bia recognized the blue sheet from the books she read.

"What does it do?" Carla asked.

"It's basicly a plan for construction." Bia answered her.

Just as they were talking to each other about the reconstruction of the club, a pair of scarlet macaw came up to them, and Indeed they were Alex and Lily.

"Hello." Alex greeted them from behind.

"Hey Alex, good to see you again." Tiago turned back and said to him, surprised to see him in the club.

"Alex, did you finish the wall over there?" Nico asked Alex.

"Yeah, and it's beautifully done." Alex said and brought Nico to show his work on the wall while Lily stay and chatted with the spix family.

"So how's everything going?" Lily asked them politely.

"It's all good." Tiago answered her," Where do you and Alex live?"

"It's far east from here." Lily answered Tiago and pointed to the east direction where the trees are thick.

"Oh, that's close to our hollow, can you lead us there?" Tiago asked her to guide them to her home.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Lily said unsurely," Alex might worry."

"Don't worry, we'll ask him." Tiago said to Lily and turned to Alex who was just busy showing off his work.

"Ayy Alex, do you mind Lily take us a ride to your hollow?"

"Oh sure, just be back fast ok?" Alex turned around and answered them before he continued to show Nico his masterpiece.

"You got it." Tiago said to him.

"Well, if Alex doesn't mind, what are we waiting for?" Lily said and flew out first, followed by Tiago, Bia and Carla. Blu and Jewel were just casually walking around the club, trying to find anything interesting and did not notice the absence of their kids.

They flew through the thick covers of the trees and entered the inner heart of the forest where no humans had ever dared to enter. This area wasn't very friendly for small animals like rats and squirrels, but macaws were ok because their size were just enough to survive such an environment. Harpy eagles were seen often in the area so everybody hided whenever they showed up, but one harpy eagle in particular seemed to have absolutely no interest in hunting or chasing the animals as he casually sat on a branch and watched the four macaws flew right under his beak.

After a few minutes of flying, they finally reached Lily's hollow, but there seemed to be some unexpected guest waiting in the hollow as they flew in and landed.

"I see you brought some friends." A muscular male scarlet macaw with a scar on his face said and stood up, and behind him were some shorter scarlet macaws.

"Who are you?" Lily asked them.

"Haven't you heard of us before?" The male macaw said," We are famous for destroying other female macaw's lifes.

"Oh no." Lily said in fear and walked back slowly, she tried to fly out but stopped herself when she saw the entrance was blocked by another scarlet macaw.

"You know, escaping won't help you." The male scarlet macaw said and started to advance slowly towards them.

"Hey back off." Tiago stood in front of Lily.

"And look who's this?" The male macaw said in a teasing way," Quit trying to be a hero and you won't get hurt."

"No, you are not getting any closer to them." Tiago said determinedly.

"Very well then." The male macaw smirked evilly and ordered his men to tackle him on the ground. Tiago tried to get out of their wings and talons but nothing seem to work.

"I suppose these are your friends or relatives." The male macaw said before pinning Bia on the wall with a great force," How would you like a new addition to your family?"

"Stop!" Tiago yelled at the male macaw but was punched in the face by one of the macaws that was holding him down.

"Relax now my darling, it won't hurt a bit." The male scarlet macaw said as Bia tried her hardest to shake him off, but he held her throat with his talon. She collapsed and gave up defending herself as she felt a shortage of oxygen. He saw the opportunity and positioned himself on top of Bia," I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

"Ahh!" Tiago yelled out and back kicked the one of the macaws holding him, he then slapped the other macaw down to the ground before he could even react. Tiago charged at the male macaw and launched him off before he could do anything naughty to Bia.

"Get him!" The male macaw yelled out and got up, he saw Tiago charging at him again, so he blocked Tiago's punch with his wings. Just as they were exchanging punches, two scarlet macaws sneaked upon Tiago and bumped him on the ground, then the male scarlet macaw stood on top him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You wanna mess with me?" The male macaw said angrily with his eyes glaring intensely at Tiago," I'll make sure all your friends suffer."

"F**k you." Tiago cursed under his breath.

"Say goodbye to this world." The male macaw said and raised his sharp talon in the air, ready to strike him at any time," Any last words?"

Just as he was about to slice Tiago's neck, a blurry figure charged into him like a cannonball, he was then launched into the wall of the hollow, he slowly slid down and dropped on the ground, laying unconscious.

"Now who wants some of this?" The figure asked and readied himself in a fighting position.

"He took down our leader!" A scarlet macaw yelled out," Let's make him pay!"

Three scarlet macaws slowly walked around and made a circle around him. They all charged at the same time which he swiftly took a chance and dodged their attack, the three macaws slammed each other in the head and were unable to recover for a while.

"Run for your life!" The figure yelled out.

They did exactly what he told and flew out of the hollow and towards the club as fast as their body allows them to. Soon the three macaws showed up behind them and seemed to be very pissed. They sped up and reached the club, they dropped on the ground and breathed intensely for oxygen. The three macaws spit at them and flew back to the hollow when they knew that three macaws aren't enough against a whole club of birds.

"What happened?" Jewel came over and asked," dos you guys have a race or something? And who's this scarlet macaw?"

"Mom, let me explain." Tiago lied I the ground still trying to catch his breath, after a few minute, his crazy bumping heart slowed down and he was able to speak again," we were ambushed by a gang of scarlet macaws."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible." Jewel exclaimed in horror, she never thought that anyone would gang up on them.

"Luckily this scarlet macaw saved our lives." Tiago said, pointing his feather at the figure who was revealed to be a scarlet macaw as well.

"I saw everything, it was horrific! They tried to rape her." The scarlet macaw pointed at the skinny blue female macaw who was now tearing up.

"Whoever did this, I will rip their faces off." Blu said angrily and grasped his talons.

"Blu, you don't have the guts to do it." Jewel said unimpressed.

"I know, i'm just angry that someone was actually dirty and low enough to do such things." Blu said back.

Bia suddenly dug her face into Tiago's wings and cried her eyes out. He felt the water flowing into his feathers and felt bad for her. He held her closer to his chest and whispered in her ears," It's ok Bia, you are safe here now."

"I'm scared." Bia said still crying in Tiago's soft blue wing, her body was twitching both from the fear and the comforted provided by his brother. She soon led out a slim smile that only Tiago noticed. He knows that only he can give the most care to her so he used everything he knows to calm her.

Jewel wanted to leave them alone so she turned to the scarlet macaw and brought up another question," what's your name?"

"I'm Nightfly." He answered Jewel," Other call me the forest vigilante."

"I see, thanks for saving our kids." Blu said and gave Nightfly a small hug which he accepted and hugged back.

"It's no problem." Nightfly said and looked back at Bia and Tiago," Are they…"

"Don't mind them, all you need to know is that we gladly accept you as a friend." Blu said and placed a wing on his shoulder.

Back at Tiago and Bia. She was still curled up in his wings, crying even more from the relief and comfort that she received from Tiago. Tiago didn't what to do to make her feel better because he had no experience with girls so he just kept brushing Bia's head feather in hope of making her feel safe.

Tiago felt awkward folding Bia in his wings because he knew that she might accept him as a potential mate soon, but he just wanted to extend that time to eternity. Bia had no problem cuddling with Tiago because she just views him as a big brother that protects her like a bodyguard, and that's what exactly Tiago feared. There's nothing more awkward and hurtful when one realises that it's only choice of mate is its own sibling, but there's always an end to everything. One day the secret will leak and the two once close sisters will fight for his brother which is what Tiago never wanted to see. He wanted neither of them to be sad nor jealous if the other sister is chosen by him. It makes him hurt to see either one of them be alone and sit in despair while watching him and her sister cuddling together. He wished none of that could happen by not choosing either, but that'll be the end of the Spix macaws if he chooses that. Although that's way far in the future, he knew that it won't be long before he has to make the final choice.

 **Sorry again for not updating regularly and not using your OC, I just wanted to make my story as perfect as it can get.**

 **For this chapter's song, it is Alan Walker - Faded ( Vikstrom Remix ) This song has my favorite music with one of the best remix, go check it out. The song has nothing to do with the story itself but I just felt that it would be great to post some songs here.**

 **Lily belongs to Skyler the elf owl**

 **Alex belongs to Alexriolover95**

 **Nightfly belongs to Nightfly123**


	4. Overheard

**There's not much to say, but I still have to say something right?**

 **Yeah, I'm not going to be adding a new OC this chapter because I have so much planned for this chapter, and a guest wanted me to stop with the OC, I personally think that they are fine if the story is focused on a Bluesky OC, I don't know, it's confusing to me.**

"Where did you go Lily?" Alex came over and asked her.

"We were attacked by some scarlet macaws." Lily hugged Alex and said with a sad and worried tone.

"What?" Alex accepted the hug and said surprisingly.

"If they ambushed at your hollow, won't they wait there for more if you go back?" Jewel asked Alex which made Alex release the hug.

"Yeah, they probably will." Alex said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"You can rest in my hollow for a few days, and maybe they'll go away." Nightfly said to him, but he thought of something off-topic," Yes, that rhymed."

"Really?" Alex asked," But I just met you."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it's a big hollow and I'm always glad to help." Nightfly said smiling at him.

"Wow, thanks Nightfly." Alex said in relief that he won't be going back to the hollow that may potentially end up as their grave. Alex looked at Nightfly again and smiled back at him, and putting trust in him.

They decided to stay in the club for another few hours to burn some times away by helping out Nico and Pedro sorting out essential items for the party that is coming up in a few weeks.

"Thanks Tiago." Bia said and got up slowly.

"Well, I'm your brother, so I'm suppose to take care of you." Tiago said to Bia while thinking about something else related to her and Carla.

"Never thought you could be so kind." Bia said and wiped the very last bit of tear off of her face. She patted Tiago in the back and chuckled.

"Yeah." Tiago said uneasily before whispering something to himself," You won't be saying that when you know the truth."

"What did you say?" Bia heard something coming out Tiago's mouth but wasn't sure what he said.

"Umm…" Tiago hesitated before making a lie," You are a nerd still."

"That's it, come here." Bia put on her usual face and began chasing Tiago all around the club, knocking down some ornaments and decorations on the way.

Carla shook her head after seeing Bia chasing after Tiago, she thought that they were immature and she was the only one grown up. Carla walked up to the knocked over decorations and replaced them back to their place. She kept watching them fly around the club like wild suspect on the loose and thought," At least I'm not evolved in their little 'chasing game', so childish."

"Carla, would you mind pick some flowers over there?" Blu asked Carla while covering the wall with shiny and reflecting paper sheets.

"Just one sec dad." Carla said back to Blu and turned to Bia and Tiago," Guys, let's help out dad over here."

Tiago immediately stopped flying but Bia didn't react fast enough and crashed head on head with Tiago. They got up and had good minute of innocent laughter before finally getting up.

"Well, are you guys done?" Carla asked them.

"Yes, what do you need?" Tiago said to Carla and shook his body along with his blue feathers.

"That, dad said that he needed flowers." Carla said pointing to the pile of flowers lying on the ground unattended.

"Is it for mom?" Tiago asked.

"I'm sure it's not." Carla said in a disgusted voice," I mean they always do weird smoochy stuff."

"We are fifteen years old and you are still grossed out by our parents?" Bia said in a mocking way.

"Just do it." Carla shook her head and flew to the piles of flowers followed by Tiago and Bia. All of them picked some different flowers and headed to Blu. He just finished placing the last paper sheet on the wall and turned around, them found three macaws standing behind and watched him.

"Oh hey guys." Blu said and saw the three flowers in their talon," I actually only needed one, but since you brought two extra, I think they belong best on your head."

"Oh Jewel." Blu yelled out to her.

"Yes honey?" Jewel replied back on the other side of the club while working on a table.

"Can you do do some makeup on our daughter?"

"Sure." Jewel said and stopped her task, she flew over to Blu and took the flower from his talons," Well, a yellow and a purple flower, how beautiful they are, aren't they Blu?"

"Yes, and I think they are best paired with our daughters." Blu agreed with Jewel.

"That's right Blu." Jewel said and began doing her tricks on Bia and Carla. They both sighed at her mother while she gently placed them into their head feathers with care.

"There, lovely." Jewel smiled at them and stepped away, revealing their beauty in front of Blu and Tiago. Blu gasped at them and said," Wow, I knew our daughters are the best looking macaws in all of Rio, of course you got that from your mom."

Jewel blushed and Blu's comment and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek," What do you think Tiago?"

Tiago stood there, speechless about how they truly looked when dressed properly. After a few seconds of intense stare, he decided to make some expected comments," It's ok I guess."

"Yay." Bia said in a half sarcastic tone, and half appreciative to her mother.

Carla and Bia looked at a small water puddle on the ground and examined the flower on their head. Although the water wasn't as clear as mirror that just got out of its factory, it was enough to reflect the image onto their small but beautiful eyes. Smile crept onto their face as the water in the puddle slowly calmed, revealing two blue macaws with uncomparable beauty.

"You know, we don't look so bad." Carla commented and adjusted the purple flower on her head like an ornament on a christmas tree.

"Yep, with this, all the males will be following us no matter where we are." Bia said laughing as she joked.

"When are they going to learn?" Tiago thought and sighed as he knew that they were ignorant about the fact that other males only care about their beauty and body, and dump them after one night of good care, or just them like garbage after relieving himself. He sighed also because he hated that his sisters were bragging about their looks.

Jewel wrapped Blu with one of her wings and smiled, but inside kept a concerning and dire heart. She had the same concern as Tiago because she can see it deeply in Tiago's eyes, where all the questions lies undiscovered until too late. Jewel slowly lowered her head and lied it on Blu's neck, resting and watching her two precious pearl shining under the sun.

Blu felt Jewel lying on him and looked down at her. He noticed a slight concern sealed under that smile. He immediately knew what she was thinking about asked her although he already knows the answer.

"What's wrong Jewel?" Blu asked her.

"Oh nothing Blu." Jewel lied not because she wanted to fool Blu, but to not speak about her concern in front of her to daughter. She was desperate to speak out but still decided to keep it in tight.

"Ok Jewel." Blu replied to her knowing that she didn't want Carla and Bia know the awful truth just yet, but he hopes that it will be before the time of party, so they can have time to prepare, for the worst.

After helping out Nico and Pedro by reconstruction the club partially, they went back to their hollow to have a good night sleep. The wind of autumn slithered through their silky feathers, and made the yellow grass dance to the lyrics of the wind. Trees waved right to left as the macaws made their way across the leaves of the jungle. The lights reflected by the rocks and river slowly faded as the sun died down, leaving a trail of orange fire along its horizon.

The night quickly rose after the temporary death of the sun. It blackened out Rio but unknowingly lightened the cities, making it look like a group of flashy diamonds in the spotlight. The forest hindered danger as waves and waves of hissing wind flew past by, dark shadow lurks in the wild and preys upon those who aren't aware. The night quieted down, the sound of dark water splashing against the hard surface of the rock was the only thing to be heard, and no sound of any life were heard whatsoever, but it still thrived in the dark like a candle covered by thousands pieces of cloth, unseen, but still moves with motion and heartbeat. Owls shrieked and rats leaped, the birds fall into silence like relatives in a funeral, sleeping quietly and peacefully in their warm and safe hollow that stood for centries. Two bulb of undying light shined in the shadow, staring at the heart of the forest, the blue macaws creepily.

It wasn't long before they returned to their hollow safe and sound, they laid down on their nest, getting ready to enjoy their well deserved sleep after a full day of volunteering in the club.

"Back in our cozy nest." Blu said comfortably as he lied down on his nest, face up.

"Yep." Jewel agreed with Blu and lied down by his side. She then whispered something in his ears quietly so the kids couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Really?" Blu said shrinking himself in fear," It's dark out there."

"It's important Blu." Jewel said.

"Ok, ok." Blu surrendered, raising both of his wings up in defeat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tiago asked curiously.

"Nothing Tiago." Blu said.

"Then why did you deny mom?" Tiago asked, obviously want to have some conversation with Blu.

"Umm… She wanted me to… to… She wanted to show me something private." Blu faked a smile hoping it will satisfy Tiago.

"Ohhh, that's interesting." Tiago said winking with his eyes half closed.

"Not like that!" Jewel said back to Tiago," Go to sleep now, all three of you."

"Ok mom." All three in unison as they all went into their nest, cuddling together, and sometimes trying to take more space than his or her sibling.

"There we go." Jewel said in a proud way and went over to Blu. She lied down again and cuddled with him. He saw Jewel coming and welcomed her in his nest. Blu knew what she was going to talk about so he sighed and watched the feathers on Jewel's head move up and down as she breathed peacefully.

Blu then used his beak and preened Jewel's feathers just a little bit. She felt the comfort coming from Blu and cooed silently. She opened her beak and bit the tip of Blu's chest feather, and playing it like a chewing toy in her beak. Jewel could taste and recall the feeling from her first time with Blu. It was such a wonderful feeling that she could never deny it.

After a while of cuddling in their nest, a small snore noise was heard coming from the kids' nest. Jewel noticed and turned her head up.

"Are they asleep now?" Jewel said so quiet that only Blu can hear her speak.

"I think so." Blu whispered to her also.

"Alright, let's go outside." Jewel said.

"Aww, can't we just talk about it in here?" Blu whined.

"No, the kids will hear if we speak too loud."

"But they are asleep already."

"Safer is better."

"Alright Jewel, let's go." Blu gave up again and pushed Jewel out of the nest, and got up to his feet. Blu and Jewel tip toed through the hollow and made almost no sound at all, they then swiftly drifted down to a branch outside the hollow. Blu looked back at the three small but yet big children and confirmed that they were asleep.

"So what's the problem?" Blu acted like he didn't know what Jewel wants to talk about although he clearly has the same concern as her.

"It's about Tiago." Jewel signed before she spoke.

As Blu and Jewel were having a private conversation, Carla shot her eyes open and saw that her parents were gone. She slowly got up and chuckled silently because she wanted know what her parents were talking about. She had this habit of trying to overhear other birds ever since she was young.

Carla moved within the dark and sneaked behind the tree where Blu and Jewel were talking, she closed her wings and landed quietly on a small branch, making little or no voice. She then peeked her head out and saw that Blu and Jewel were just on the other side of the tree, and continued watching them secretly.

"I know, but it's Tiago's choice, we can't do it for him." Blu said.

"But at least we can help him right?"

"No Jewel, we have to stay out of this, or he won't living happily under our influences." Blu said," He's a grown bird, he can make the right choice."

"This is different, it's about his sisters." Jewel argued back.

"Tiago's sister? Me and Bia?" Carla thought," Is he doing a prank on us again?"

"Exactly, that's why he has to do it on his own." Blu said.

"Well, it won't be fair for Carla and Bia though, they have to fight for him, and I just don't want to see that happening."

"Jewel, it's what needs to be done." Blu said sadly," If we don't, our species will be extinct."

"Why them?" Jewel said and paused for a few seconds before speaking again" We can always make more… If you want."

"Umm… Well… I guess that's a solution. Jewel, I hate to say this, but incest needs to happen for our legacy to continue." Blu blushed and said.

"INCEST?!" Carla gasped in shock as she heard those words clearly," Surely dad can't be talking about our family.

"Yeah… That's a problem, but I think we should get Tiago start moving towards them." Jewel said.

"How?" Blu asked.

"This party coming up soon, we have to convince Tiago to make a move on his… sisters." Jewel said struggling to express her ideas.

"Yeah, it's the only option we have." Blu said and turned to a different topic," About making more of us, do you really want them?"

"Yes Blu, and don't think it will be good to make our kids practice parenting our new chicks?" Jewel said blushing while looking down.

"It will be Jewel." Blu said having the same expression as Jewel," And we haven't done it in a long time now."

"Yeah." Jewel said and thought for a few seconds before speaking again," Should we… do it here?"

"No, let's save it for last, when the moment is right." Blu said to her.

"What did I just hear?" Carla stood on the branch, confused and shocked at what they are hiding from her and Bia. She looked back at her hollow where Tiago and Bia slept and thought," What do I do now?"

 **That's it for this chapter, I know some parts are weird and unnecessary because I tried to make them sound as 'smart' as possible, and I just embarrassed myself for writing them…**

 **Anyways, for this chapter's song, I will be picking K-391 - Journey 2014 ft. Vilde Lie, yep, you know this song's awesome and you are welcome. (That rhyme though) (Why did I include that?) (Oh shut up Jason, stop it with the parenthesis, you don't know how to use them)**

 **Lily belongs to Skyler the elf Owl**

 **Alex belongs to Alexriolover95**

 **Nightfly belongs to Nightfly123**


	5. More To It

**Hello again, I suppose that you have came back for another chapter of 'Love never expected', it's a wonderful feeling that someone actually took their precious time reading my fanfics. If you enjoy this series, please leave a review down below, it would really give me a boost.**

 **Yes, Carla knows the secret, but I needed it for the plot. Lily is very safe under the protection of Alex and Nightfly, don't worry. I already planned everything out, so expect some sudden plot twist. It doesn't really matter if someone ignores my song suggestion as long as they can understand my story. Please, don't curse or say negative things in my review section, thank you. (Well, a review is a review, they improve my stories) (What am I doing with parenthesis again?)**

 **By the way, you don't have to PM me to hurry up, this is the fastest I can write without breaking down both my story and myself.**

 **And sorry, no new OC this chapter because I have no new ideas to introduce them just yet, but I do have some new characters in this chapter.**

In this universe of Rio, birds have thoughts and mind that functions like humans, but they have morphed into things that are alike. Things they hate, love and pity. Although there are many more things that they have in difference, but in under the eyes of reality, nothing is different as they both have same 'moral'. As we dive into this mysterious yet familiar city, everything will change to this family packed with love, but love may just easily broken as a bottle of glass smashed against the concrete block by the cruel reality.

What more tormenting and traumatizing can one get when they realize that everything they knew and cared about will flip side, often result in unavoidable injuries from the inside. In this case, Carla, a funny, chubby music-loving macaw that we all love. For she is going through a phase that she never expected, anguish and poverty fell on her as she realized the truth about her brother. A strong bird like her knows that this can't be it, sitting still and do nothing? A solution has to come, but can she make the right choice? Fight or lose?

As the sun rose from its grave, enlightening the city of Rio once again. The light filtered through the thick leaves of the forest, splashing onto the creatures of the forest. They see the bright warm sun as their companion, but Carla felt it like an ice cold sting when the ray hit her feathers, waking her up to the reality, dragging her away from the terrible nightmare. A small sound seems to echo around her ear, louder and louder every second. She refocused her lense and saw two blue figure in front of her. Carla blinked twice before her mind was partially clear from the thoughts, but it had clinged onto her, grabbing her mind and never letting go.

"Get up, get up." A voice rang inside Carla's head as she grabbed the soft material of the nest with her talons, and releasing it as she straightened her legs. She took a deep breath of fresh air before speaking.

"Morning mom and dad." Carla pretended that she didn't leave the nest yesterday.

"Morning sweetie." Jewel replied to her just as usual and never suspected a thing.

"Dad, can we sleep for another five minutes?" Tiago complained with his eyes closed.

"No Tiago, this is a bad habit." Blu said.

"Why do we have to wake up this early?" Tiago kept complaining.

"Because early birds catches worms." Blu said to him with one talon up.

"We don't even eat worms dad." Bia said to Blu as she woke up, hearing the famous phrase right when she opened her eyes to a new day," We eat fruits."

"And nuts." Tiago added.

"I know I know." Blu said," But is this good enough to make you get up?"

Blu said and walked to the two birds, tickling in their weak spots. They both laughed out and rolled on the ground, trying to escape from the 'punishment' from their dad. Blu continued to follow them to the edge of the hollow until they reached the wall.

"Dad, dad, stop it!" Tiago laughed out.

"No." Blu simply said and continued to tickle them to death. It didn't take him much effort to make the two birds panting on the ground.

"Awake now?" Blu asked.

"Yes… Please no more." Bia said with her back on the ground.

Jewel smiled at this happy family scene and frowned inside when she had a forethought of what was going to happen to them, but she kept the thought in so no one noticed. Jewel then looked at Carla, she also had a worrisome face similar to hers, and thought that she's concerned with something.

"Is there something wrong honey?" Jewel asked Carla.

"Wha? Oh no mom, of course not." Carla said with a fake smile after her thought had been interrupted. She then knew that if she doesn't keep the secret to herself, terrible things might happen quicker than usual.

"Well, ok." Jewel said back to her. As an experienced mother, she already saw through the disguise of that smile, and hidden is something that's bothering Carla, but decided to not to speak about it because Jewel respect her words.

"Hey mom, what did you and dad talk about yesterday?" Carla asked Jewel and pretended she never left the nest last night so her mom won't question about her unusual curiosity.

"Oh just some adult stuff." Jewel replied to her, not knowing that Carla already heard almost everything.

"What kind?" Carla kept asking.

"Me and your dad are planning to do something… Something that will be helpful for us." Jewel couldn't explain it clearly in words.

"You can tell me mom, I'm old enough." Carla said to Jewel.

"Well… Ok, don't tell this to your dad, but we are planning to have more kids soon." Jewel whispered in Carla's ears.

"What?!" Carla acted like she heard it first time," But why?"

"Reasons, Carla, reasons." Jewel didn't want to talk more about this sensitive topic.

"Why can't dad know that I know?" Carla asked.

"Because he'll get really blushy and say stuffs he normally doesn't say." Jewel said and giggled at the thought of how Blu will react when that happens.

"Oh, ok." Carla smiled back at Jewel and saw Blu walking towards her.

"Hey honey, what are you guys talking about?" Blu asked her.

"Just some randoms stuff, nothing important." Jewel lied to Blu.

"Ok." Blu said and returned to Tiago and Bia. They were still laying on the ground, panting from the 'torture' by Blu, he walked to them and said," Want some more?"

"Dad don't, we'll get up early next time." Tiago begged his dad not to tickle them again.

"And eat worms?" Blu smiled and said evilly.

"Ew, heck no." Bia said in disgust," I would rather get tickled."

"Just kidding, I wouldn't eat worm even if Jewel told me to, besides, she hates them too." Blu agreed with Bia.

"What's that Blu?" Jewel heard him say her name and said.

"We said that you hate worms." Blu said.

"Oh, you mean those long moving, squishy, hard shelled, multi-bodied weird organisms?" Jewel said with the same expression as Bia," Ew."

"Well, without them, the whole food chain would be messed up and we wouldn't be here. There are…" Blu started to ramble with his scientific knowledge again but was interrupted by Jewel.

"Blu! We don't want to hear it." Jewel covered her ears," You can talk about it in the night, because that's when I sleep."

"Does anyone want to hear my magnificent, and only exclusive bird speech?" Blu still went on.

"Dad, I would love to learn more from you, but not this." Bia shook her head," Too far."

"How did we even come to this?" Tiago asked.

"No idea, but I believe in my theory…" Blu said again not only because he wanted to show off, but also to annoy everybody, because that's what he's specialized in.

"Shut up." Everyone grunted at the same time.

"Ok, I probably should." Blu said and laughed a little.

* * *

 _Nightfly's hollow_

"What a beautiful morning." Alex exclaimed as he wrapped his wings around Lily," But it's not as good without you."

"You are so sweet Alex." Lily smiled and kissed him on the face gently.

"Ok ok, guys, enough smooching around. There's still some bad guys out there." Nightfly came and said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem." Lily said and thought about their evil faces again.

"How are we going to face them?" Alex asked," They have like four or five birds."

"Depends on how strong are 'we', Blu and Jewel can help us." Nightfly said having a solution.

"But what if they don't agree helping us?" Alex asked again, obviously not satisfied with any possibility.

"Don't worry, they will."

"How? You can't force them."

"I know them, and I can see that they will help out anybody in need."

"How do you know?"

"Because… Ah, just forget it, we'll ask them first, if they don't agree, we'll think of another plan." Nightfly said in slight frustration due to the constant questioning of Alex.

After Nightfly convinced Alex and Lily to ask help to from Blu and Jewel, they flew through the sky together to reach Blu's hollow. It wasn't long before they finally located the hollow and flew down to it, and swiftly landing in the hollow.

"Hello again." Nightfly said friendly.

"Hi Night… Umm…" Blu struggled to remember his name.

"Nightfly." He reminded Blu.

"Right, Nightfly." Blu greeted him," So what wind blew you guys here?"

"We need your help." Nightfly simply said, hoping that the plan will work," Remember yesterday when they got attacked by the gang of birds?"

"Yeah?" Blu said, curious what they are going to bring up although he already knew what they came here for.

"Well, we need extra wings and talons to drive those bandits away from our hollows." Nightfly said nervously.

"So basically what you are saying is that you need us to fight for you guys?" Blu asked again.

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Blu drifted into thought weather if he and Jewel should help them out. He couldn't just make a quick and simple choice because many things are in the play. Blu just met Nightfly, Alex and Lily, and should he really trust them? What if they are part of the gang and wanted to lure all of them into the net of death? But he quickly canceled that thought and looked at Tiago, Bia and Carla. They wouldn't be here right now if Nightfly never came. They would be bloodily devoured by them and fly into heaven, so he owes Nightfly one.

"Sure." Blu agreed after all those thoughts he made.

"Thanks bud." Nightfly hugged him as well as Alex and Lily who came to him also.

"You are welcome... buds." Blu said awkwardly since he never used that term before.

"What about them?" Nightfly pointed his wing at the three macaws who were just standing beside Blu.

"I want to go help out." Tiago said not only because he wanted to give them a wing, but also wanted to get revenge on the boss who almost raped Bia.

"I'll go with Tiago." Carla said determined.

"Me too." Bia said.

"No." Blu rejected plainly.

"But why?" They asked.

"Tiago can come with us, but you two are staying here." Blu said not wanting them to get hurt again," You are not going with us, it's too dangerous."

"Blu, I think you are too overprotecting." Jewel said to Blu.

"How is that overprotecting?" Blu said in surprise that his mate would say something like this to him," They are females, they can't fight."

 **Random fact: In the wild, females actually tend to be bigger and more superior at fighting.**

"Yes they can Blu." Jewel argued with Blu and turned to Bia and Carla," Do you guys really want to go?"

"If Tiago's going, we can't be left behind." Bia said to her mom and thought to herself," If I don't come, Tiago is definitely gonna use this chance to brag how strong and manly he is."

"You heard them Blu." Jewel sighed and said to him," They can make their own choice now, they are old enough."

"Fine… You can go, but you can only fight when we are in trouble." Blu grunted as he made his decision, not very happy that he actually let his kids into something that dangerous first time in their life.

"That's my Blu." Jewel smiled and kissed him on the cheek, satisfied that he finally led down concern.

"Thanks Jewel." Blu smiled back at her and raised his wings," Now who's ready to kick some butts?"

"We are!" Everyone said except for Tiago.

"I am!" Tiago said and realized that he said something different, he looked around awkwardly and said," Never mind, let's go."

* * *

 _In Alex's hollow_

"It's been a day now, when are they going to come back?" A scarlet macaw lied on the ground said.

"Patience, Bravo, we must keep waiting." The muscular scarlet macaw said to him while having his eyes kept on the outside.

"Boss, I think they are afraid of us." A scarlet macaw smirked.

He kept watching and did not respond, much like meditating except his eyes were open. The leaves danced with the winds as he did another sweep with his scarred eyes, but still nothing except green and brown in sight.

"So boring." Bravo said as he let out a long and loud sigh, staring deeply into the woods on the hollow.

"Didn't you hear boss? He said to wait patiently." A scarlet macaw said again," After this, they are all ours."

"I rather go find them myself, not just sit here Charlie." Bravo said disgruntledly.

"That's enough Bravo." A scarlet macaw standing at the entrance of the hollow said," Can't you just listen for once?"

"That's none of your business." Bravo said back to him," Or else you wanna fight."

"Bravo!" The boss shouted at him," We don't need any more problems."

"Ugh." Bravo grunted," You are lucky Delta."

"Silence!" The boss shouted out as he saw some figures in the distant," That's them."

"Get up boys, we got ourselves a fight." Bravo shook his feathers as he stood up, body filled with energy.

As the four scarlet macaws stepped back into the hollow, the flock of macaws landed in front of them, faces filled with anger and determination. Blu stood out of the flock in the front of them.

"It's time to pay for what you did with our daughter." Blu said with anger while staring at the four macaws.

"We didn't even do it yet." Bravo said like he didn't even care.

"Doesn't matter you did it or not, you are still getting your butts kicked."

"Oh, so scary, what do we do now?" Bravo teased Blu with a fake scared expression.

"Charge!" Blu yelled out as all his friends and family charged at the four macaws with great force. The brutal brawl between the two gangs began as each exchanged punches and kicks.

The boss was facing three grown macaws, Blu, Jewel and Nightfly. He calmed himself against the three enemies as he blocked every attack received from them.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" The boss teased as he knocked Blu on the ground with ease.

"No we didn't." Blu said painfully on the ground.

The boss facepalmed himself but was pushed away by Jewel, she stood in front of Blu to protect him from the boss. He smirked and punched Jewel in the stomach, making her fall onto the ground as well.

Nightfly was fighting Bravo while that was happening. Bravo successfully deflected Nightfly's incoming attacks and traded punches with him. They both got hurt in the process, but Bravo's superior body strength and speed allowed him to gain the upper hand. Soon Nightfly fell on the ground with his neck pinned by Bravo's talon.

Alex and Lily decided to team up against Charlie who was prepared for the fight. Alex charged at Charlie first but he dodged the charge and turned him around, bumping Alex into Lily. They both groaned in pain as they stood back, ready for another wave of attack.

"Come on." Charlie stood still, unimpressed by their skill.

Alex and Lily looked at each other and charged together, determined to take him down. Charlie was finally a little bit intimidated as he was pushed back a half a meter away, pounding hard on the wall of the hollow. Alex punched Charlie as hard as he could, but soon he escaped the series of punches and slid down and grabbed Lily, and pushed him away from her. Alex was about to charge him again but stopped when he saw that Lily in danger.

"You better not come closer, or her throat will be opened in front of your eyes." Charlie said with the nails of his talons just above the skin of her neck.

Beside them was Tiago and Delta who faced each other with anger, not much from Delta because he knew he could easily beat him.

"I'll give you the first move." Delta said.

"Oh, you'll regret that decision." Tiago said as he tried to kick Delta on the stomach, but failed as Delta moved to the side and pushed him on the ground. Tiago got up again and delivered a punch on Delta's face, but he blocked it with his wings.

"Let's see what you got." Delta said to him while in his fighting stand.

"Ahh!" Tiago charged at Delta head on as fast and hard as he could, but it all seems like nothing as Delta blocked it with his wings. Tiago was shocked that his attacks were that easily dissolved. Delta made a final smirk and pinned him down on the ground, he tried to move but stopped when he felt pressure on his neck.

"See, you can't stop us." The boss said as he walked slowly towards the unprotected females. Bia and Carla slowly fell back as they tried to not show sign of fear.

"How convenient that there are four females for four of us." The boss smiled evilly as he bumped Bia on the ground, and got onto to her," Looks like we have some unfinished business."

"NO!" Jewel yelled out, Bravo saw her and squeezed Nightfly's neck really hard until he passed out into unconsciousness. Bravo then walked towards her and kissed her on the face which infuriated Blu. He got up but was punched down onto the ground again by Bravo, unable to recover from the punch.

"Don't you dare." Alex said in anger and hatred as he saw a small smirk appear on Charlie's face.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Charlie said and got on top of Lily which made her cry inside.

"Delta, take this blue macaw right here." The boss said to Delta. He slapped Tiago's face hard so he couldn't get up, and walked over to Carla and punched her in the stomach which made her groan in pain. Delta then got on top of her and gave the boss a signal.

"Alright boys, in three… two… one…" The boss started to count down for their 'pleasure' to begin, but was interrupted by Tiago who was still lying on the ground.

"Stop!" Tiago yelled out while still enduring the pain," I know you won't listen to me, but do you really think this would be good for anyone? What do you do this for? Is it for the pure pleasure or for the humiliation that brings onto to the victim that you come across? What did you parents teach you? I feel sorry for what happened to you guys, but you can't bring it onto other peoples just because that is your excuse. What would you do if you were living in a big happy family but was suddenly separated by someone… someone like you. Just take a look at yourself, what in nature's name do you ever think this is a good thing to do? Do you even feel love?"

The boss drifted into deep thoughts as Tiago brought up the very topic the had him pinned on the crossroad of confusion a long time ago. He blinked a few times and looked around, Tiago can see the uncertainty in his pale eyes, that feeling of loss of someone he loves, someone that he cared for.

"Let's go." The boss said with a shaky voice, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What?" Bravo exclaimed with surprise,"Are you seriously going to let them go to waste?"

"I SAID LET'S GO!" The boss lost his temper and yelled out to them, he looked back one more time at what he's done and sighed," We've wasted too much."

"He's never like this." Charlie said and flew after boss.

"Wait, what's your name?" Tiago got up still feeling pain on his body.

"You can already guess it, young man." The boss said and flew off to the distant followed by Bravo, Charlie and Delta.

 **There we go, another chapter done. Please leave your honest thoughts, it would really help me out, thanks.**

 **For this chapter's song is KDrew - Bullseye [Dubstep] it's an awesome dubstep mix, go check it out if you haven't (my favorite part is 2:26 - 3:07)**

 **Put the boss's name in the review section if you already know it (too obvious)**

 **Alex belongs to Alexriolover95**

 **Nightfly belongs to Nightfly123**

 **Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl**


	6. Sibling Talk

**Oh hey there, I think it's time for another chapter.**

 **Just a question, Do you guys think that adding more OC will make my story better? 'Cause peoples read my story primarily because they want to see Tiago, Carla and Bia, adding more OC might overcome the significance of this story, I don't know.**

 **Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta are just some antagonists that I thought of.**

 **Sorry, AvationRocks10, I don't think your OC can make it in this story, hehe.**

 **And thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it, and I hope we can keep it up :)**

 **Enough rambling, or this "Author's note" will fill up your entire screen.**

They left.

Tiago sighed in relief as he watches the four villains fly away in the distance, leaving even more questions and curiosity to Tiago's mind when he realizes that the boss had a past, a dark past he thought. Not that Tiago really wanted to know, but he was just surprised that his words could be so powerful, even more powerful than the brutal physical force that dominates the jungle.

Tiago had his eyes locked on their back as they soared away in the sky, and disappeared as a sweep of wind snatched them away, but Tiago knew that they wouldn't just leave them alone, they might come back, but Tiago hoped that their motive won't be the same as his words might have triggered something deeply inside the boss' scarred mind.

Tiago felt a sharp pain on his neck as he slowly emerged from the wooden ground of the hollow. *Crack*, Tiago snapped his neck as he stood on his talon, a groan came out his beak as he felt the sensation of relieving himself with a stretch of his bruised body, both in pleasure and pain.

"That was weird Tiago." Blu said trying to get up," How'd you get them out?"

"I don't know, I think I might've hit their weak spot." Tiago said.

It was a mess, everyone else were lying on the ground, bruised both inside and outside. The females weren't hurt as much as males since they tried to protect the females with all their effort, but none seemed to matter because the four macaws dealt their attacks with ease, much like smashing egg against a rock.

"Jewel." Blu ran over to her as he heard a small groan from her," Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Jewel said angrily," I almost got raped."

"Sorry we couldn't protect you." Blu looked down shamefully.

"It's… It's ok Blu." Jewel softened her expression as she realized that she couldn't hold her angers towards the four macaws.

"But I'm supposed to be there for you." Blu said to Jewel, still not over the fact that he failed Jewel.

"I said it's not your fault Blu, it's theirs." Jewel comforted Blu.

"It's not theirs neither." Tiago came over and said," They obviously are the victims of something that had shaped them in the past."

"Why?" Jewel asked," They attacked us."

"It's more than that mom." Tiago said not in his usual self. He came to Bia and Carla and helped them up.

"You guys ok?" Tiago asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carla said brushing the dusts off her feathers like nothing happened, she didn't want to care about it too much because she knew there wasn't anything she could do to turn the tides.

Bia stayed silent, but didn't burst into tears like she did last time.

"Thanks Tiago." Bia said to Tiago," Never thought you could say something that deep."

"It's nothing." Tiago replied back, his face lit with proudness.

Nightfly climbed onto his talon and walked over to them, he cracked a few bones and said," Geez, how are they so tough?"

"I don't know, maybe the result of overworking from doing bad things?" Tiago said sarcastically.

"Surely they can't be that invulnerable." Alex said as he rose from the ground as well, and helped Lily up also.

"Doesn't matter now 'cause they are gone." Jewel said.

"Yeah, I think it's time to head home." Blu said to them," They've dealt enough damage to us already."

"Let's go." Tiago said and flew out of battleground which used to be Alex's hollow, followed by his friends and family, knowing that things aren't simple.

 _At the four villains_

"Why did you let them go boss?" Bravo said irritatedly to the fact that he abandoned their loot.

"Yeah, it's not everyday we get these chances." Charlie agreed with Bravo.

The boss stayed silent while in his flight, but something flashed in front of his eyes like lightning. An image, an image that he used to remember clearly, so clearly that he almost could recognize the image, he flinched at the sight of his distorted memory as he blinked several times.

"There's something that I want you all to know." The boss looked back at the three macaws and said.

"What's that boss?" Asked Bravo with his eyes opened wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, I bet it's not even important." Bravo said.

"First of all, my name is not boss." He said.

"Why? Do you actually have a name?" Bravo asked half laughing.

"Yes… But I don't want you to know just yet." He sighed before saying," It might be too much for you to handle."

"Ok?" Bravo put on his not-interested-face," What's the deal then?"

"Remember when all of you were still small and I took care of you?" The boss said thinking about what happened back years and years before.

"Yeah?" All three said in unison.

"Well… I took care of you because… because… *long pause* I can't tell you the truth." The boss paused and blinked several times, unable to speak out his heart.

"Why? You can't tell us?" Bravo said," I thought you were all tough and stuff."

"I am on the outside, but not in the inside." The boss said wiping his eyes with one of his wings while in flight," I think I should wait until the right time."

"Oh come on boss." Bravo whined," Stop keeping us waiting, you know we hate that."

"The anticipation is killing me." Charlie said.

"I can't tell you yet." The boss said," Let's go back home."

 _Blu's hollow_

"Thanks again for helping us fight against those bandits." Alex thanked them by hugging with Blu and Jewel," Especially you Tiago."

"It's nothing." Tiago blushed at the comment.

"I think we should be going now." Lily said holding Alex's wing," We have to clean up our hollow."

"Ok ok, don't drag me Lily." Alex said while being pulled by Lily as he flew out of the hollow," See you later."

"Bye Alex." Everyone waved at him as they flew away in a pair.

"Well, there's nothing I can do, so I'll just… find something to do." NIghtfly said to them and spread his wings, and flew out of their hollow.

"Ok, now they are gone, we should fill our stomach with some sugar and carbohydrates." Blu said with his stomach grumbling which made everyone giggle.

"You mean fruits?" Tiago asked as he heard those familiar terms.

"Yes my son, good job on guessing on that." Blu smiled at Tiago.

"Well, it's the only thing we eat." Tiago said, unimpressed by his dad's impression.

"Whatever, fruits sounds lame, nutrients sounds way cooler." Blu said and bumped Jewel.

"No Blu, I prefer simple terms." Jewel felt the bump and said to him.

"Dad, we know you are smart, but showing off to us isn't the way to go." Bia said to Blu.

"But I want to." Blu laughed and faded," Sorry, let's go get some 'fruits'."

The blue macaw family flew over to the deep forests of the jungle which is filled with fresh fruits and nuts, and water ran through the base of the tree, creating beautiful sounds that soothed any ear. The smell, touch, sight and the feel of the jungle are what attracted animals to see, dangerous and savageous animal sometimes wanders around in the jungle, but none are able to catch the flying birds high in the sky, and their flight were what separated them from other land creatures.

"I could never get tired of the forest." Jewel took a deep breath and said.

"And I could never get tired of you because you are the Jewel of the forest." Blu said and looked back at Jewel who was giggling like a little girl at his comment.

"And your compliments are always so sweet." Jewel smiled and snuggled against Blu's beak.

"We should go find some fruits now." Blu said and looked around with his big brown eyes, soon some mangos and grapes came into his sight. He flew over to the pile of food and began examining the skin of the fruits.

"Do you need help?" Jewel stood beside Blu.

"No no honey I got this, I can spot the perfect mango for you Jewel." Blu said still looking for the best mango in the pile, and soon he soon found one and brought it to his family.

"Here you go." Blu said and placed down the mango. Tiago came back with some green grapes that he found in a nearby bush.

"Perfect, now we can eat." Blu licked his beak and pierced the mango with his talon, and swiftly cut it in half.

"Man, never thought my talon could do so much before coming to Rio." Blu looked at his juice stained talon and said.

"I told you living in the jungle can teach you a lot of things." Jewel said and took half mango and started chewing on it.

It was quite a heartwarming to see a big happy family having a picnic together, but Carla wasn't having the great time like others. She had something that had been bugging her ever since last night when she overheard her parent's conversation. She couldn't exactly tell what was going on with her, the feeling was so strange that she wanted to rip her heart out and stomp on it. She looks at Tiago, his young brother who was munching on a green grape and had the sense of innocence in his eyes, but she didn't want to give him a hard time by abruptly telling him her feelings, so she called him over.

"Hey Tiago." Carla said to him, trying to hide her mixed emotions.

"What's up?" Tiago said still having his beak on the grape.

"Can we talk a little bit." Carla paused before saying," Alone."

"Umm… Sure I guess?" TIago swallowed the grape on his beak and wiped it clean with his wings, surprised at her unusual behaviors.

They flew about some distance away from their family but weren't out of their sight. After Carla made sure that her parents nor Bia can hear them talking, she landed and took a deep breath. Tiago landed beside her.

"So why are we talking like this?" Tiago asked while looking back at his family.

"Well… There's a thing I want you to know…" Carla paused," It's pretty private."

"Ok?" Tiago's mind rose with curiosity," Is there anything wrong?"

"No no, nothing's wrong, it's just that… When do you think I'll find a boyfriend?" Carla asked.

"I'm sure you'll get one soon, I'm not sure." Tiago said to her.

"But doesn't our parents not allow us to find anybody that is not our species?"

"Yes, that's true." Tiago replied.

"So… What do you think that they want us to do?" Carla asked Tiago.

"I guess they wanted us to find Spix macaws?"

"But there aren't any around this region."

At this point, Tiago knew that Carla realized that the situation here is tough. He doesn't know how Carla got the information that he has to choose between Bia and her, but it was certain that this was not the important part, what bothered Tiago is that the relationship that they had as brother and sisters for the past fifteen years could just easily broken with a few words, and the awkwardness and shamefulness will linger among them for the rest of their life if this is not settled properly. What Tiago least wanted is Bia and Carla fighting over him, and it all depends on their choices.

"Then I guess I can only find… You." Carla took a long breath before finally speaking out her problems.

"Yes, and do you know that dad and mom already talked to me about this?" Tiago said in an unsurprised way, and yet more serious.

"No, I don't, I thought that I was the only one that knew about this." Carla lowered her head as she felt warmness rushing up to her face.

"How does it feel to know?" Tiago asked.

"I… I don't know." Carla still had her eyes staring on the ground, her mind filled with embarrassment as her eyes started to become blurry.

"Carla, I don't want to upset you, but I'm your only choice, and Bia…"

"I get it Tiago, I just couldn't imagine that this could happen." Carla said with her hot tear falling off," All I wanted is a happy big happy family, and this have to happen? Incest? That's not normal."

"We are not normal, we are special and endangered, this is the only way we can save our species."

"Not like this! We can't mate with each other, it's… it's the rules."

"Desperate times requires desperate solution."

"I just want a normal mate, maybe a scarlet, or military."

"Then your children will die from the abnormal gene." Tiago said," I learned it from Bia."

"Why does this have to happen?"

"Do you have a problem with being with me?"

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that it's awkward and embarrassing when others know that we are siblings."

"We don't have a choice Carla."

Carla did not speak after that, and drifted into deep thoughts, what would their species become once something else adulterates the purity of Spix macaws. She only had the trivial decision in her mind and did not consider the fact that they might go extinct. Tiago was right, the only right thing that Carla and Bia do is to mate with Tiago. Although it is not considered a viable solution for most of the moral minds, what could they do?

"I… guess you are right." Carla wiped her tears away and puffed her chest up," Well, let's go back to mom and dad."

"Yeah…" Tiago said and followed behind Carla, the very bird that could potentially become his mate, he didn't want any of this. He almost wanted to blame this unto himself for agreeing with his parent, he's old enough to make his own decision, why would he do whatever they say? But thoughts considered, it wasn't anyone's fault. Blu and Jewel just wanted their kids to have wonderful time and not to have them to worry about anything, but the Spix are near extinction, unless Tiago does something, or he can just make the specie go extinct if he doesn't want trouble.

"Hey guys." Jewel said as she saw that Carla and Tiago flew back together.

"What took you so long?" Blu asked them," Did you get stuck in a vine or something?"

"We had some private talking." Carla said to them, not very amused at the moment by her stress.

"I suppose it's something important." Jewel commented.

"Yes." Carla said," And I don't want to talk about it."

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter, I know it's short but I tried to include as much detail as I can, if you enjoyed it or have any suggestions, please let me know by reviewing, it would make eyes glow in delight. (Thanks)**

 **For this chapter's song, I chose Rain Man - Bring Back The Summer (Ft. Oly) and Rain Man Feat. Oly - Bring Back The Summer (Not Your Dope Remix) I chose two because they are from the same song, and I have listened to both of them for a few weeks while making this chapter.**

 **Alex belongs Alexriolover95**

 **Nightfly belongs Nightfly123**

 **Lily belongs Skyler The Elf Owl**


End file.
